1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a robot cleaner, a system thereof, and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a robot cleaner, a system thereof, and a method for controlling the same, capable of directing the robot cleaner to a targeting location easily by obtaining geographical information of the targeting work area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, without manipulation of a user, a robot cleaner automatically travels along a cleaning surface within a targeted cleaning area while drawing in foreign substances such as dirt or dust from the cleaning surface.
During the cleaning process, the robot cleaner senses a distance to obstacles such as furniture, walls, etc., and alters its direction of travel based on the sensed information so as not to collide with the obstacles.
In order to ensure that the whole work area is covered by the robot cleaner, the robot cleaner is required to recognize its relational position with respect to the work area.
Although there have been many studies concerning ways to have the robot cleaner recognize the relational position by memorizing images of circumstances through a camera equipped thereto, due to the considerably burdensome algorithms for image recognition process, and a high possibility of having position recognizing errors generated by changes in the surroundings, the accuracy of the image recognition process has not been enhanced, and commercialization thereof has been deterred.